You're the Key to my Heart, until the very END
by AllThingsOtaku
Summary: A man with vivid pink hair, found by two princesses. One who wields the power of the stars in tomes, the other with the power to heal. He had no memories of his past, and oddly enough he's appointed tactician of the Slayers by the princess herself. Readers pick the pairings, a Fire Emblem Awakening AU. Enjoy, R&R.


**Okay, so I was writing this and originally my plan for this story was very different, I think that this would be a different take on Fire Emblem Awakening. I had everything planned out for what I was going to do in my first draft and I thought it was like perfect, but I regret nothingg. This idea hit like a storm and I'm pretty impressed with my my brain right now... I'm so obsessed with Fire Emblem right now. :)**

 **Without further ado, I give you; You are the Key to my Heart, until the very END. I hope the title gave away some stuff:)))**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

It was dark, really dark. And he didn't—couldn't— see anything. All he saw were brief flashes of memories, he guessed. They were mostly of a girl, with blonde hair and a blurry face talking to him.

 _Natsu! You need to get out of here. Just remember, none of this was your fault!... GO NOW!_

That was all he remembered before waking up to the sound of voices.

"Lucy-nee, what do you suppose we do? Do you think I should use my healing powers on him?"

"I don't know, let's see if we can try to get him awake."

A shuffling sound later, he groggily opened his eyes and saw a girl, who in all her blonde-ness looked vaguely familiar. It ached to remember.

"Luce?" He ventured. The girl looked confused. Then he glanced at the younger girl beside the blonde (who he assumed was in her late teens, probably like him). She had long blue hair, pinned into two long straight pigtails, she also sported warm chocolatey-brown eyes. Maybe they were related, he thought.

"Wow, how'd you know. My sisters name is Lucy. Only me and Gray get to call her Luce! Most people don't even know that nickname." The blue haired girl exclaimed shocked. "My name is Wendy!" She enthusiastically thrust out her hand invited the man to shake it. Lucy gently took her sisters hand and lowered it saying, "It's Gray and I, Wendy. Not me and Gray. Also, don't go shaking hands with people you don't know."

The girl bounced up and down, "If I ask for his name, then he won't be a stranger anymore. Hey mister, what's your name?"

"M-My name? It's uh- I don't remember." He sought through his mind trying to find any inkling about the piece of information.

"Oh, I know what this is called, it's called amnesia! Porlyushcia told me that!" The energetic girl beamed looking up at her older sister.

"Yeah, good job Wen. You're definitely going to become a healer one day." Then, Lucy turned to look at him. "You really don't know you're name?" When he shook his head, she sighed. _A sad noise to be coming out of her pretty mouth_ , he noted. Then he quickly shook his head, where had that come from?

"Milady! Thank goodness I found you, what would happen if an assassin had found you first?"

Both the girls winced. They both shared equally horrified faces. The man, who he felt like his name was something to do with heat, asked, "Hey, who was that? Are they looking for you?"

Lucy and Wendy both said in unison, "No, thats our nanny."

 **Introduction has been introduced! What do you think? It's like a gender-bent version of the regular Fire Emblem.**

 **Natsu has taken the place of the lovely Robin, (I'm a girl so when I play through Fire Emblem I play as a girl -_-, don't know why I just explained it), Lucy is technically Chrom (I ship Chrobin so much, AHHHHHHH) but more serious and stuff… Wendy is a very peppy Lissa! Wendy is 15, Natsu is i guess 20 or 19, Lucy is 19.**

 **I'm basically going to make this like the game sort of, every chapter i'll leave of with a big-ish choice, like pick who the new Frederick is going to be in this story. You can pick every character and who you want your pairs to be. I'm personally hoping you guys would go for the canon pairs, but hey it's your story. I'm just writing it . (jokes, it's my story :P) But, I'm not taking NaLi. No offense, I just can't. I'm sorry.**

 **So pick who the nanny/Frederick is going to be, if nobody comments, I'll just take whoever I feel best. I hope you enjoyed. Byeee.**

 **P.S I'll probably update this story soon, I have writers block on my Switching Places one, don't even know if thats possible. And this was only the beginning, it will be a little short, then the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
